


Backwards Glancing

by neuxue



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Everyone lives, Gen, and nothing is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuxue/pseuds/neuxue
Summary: Aninterpretationof the prompt "just this once, everyone lives."





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for Words of Radiance and Way of Kings

Kaladin sees Tien in the front lines, and it doesn’t matter that he’s new to the spear, he’s running down the hill and he arrives just in time to throw himself in front of his brother. His spear is a whirlwind in his hand, a strange ribbon of light appearing almost to dance in its wake. But his concern is all for his brother, for holding the enemy off long enough to see Tien brought to safety.

And for that, his strange untrained skill is enough. Tien is safe. But it’s not enough to stop the spear that finally breaks through and—

_No. Go back._

_*_

Lirin and Kaladin together work feverishly over the father and son, fighting through the night. But sunrise comes and Rillir is still alive, and so when Amaram comes recruiting, Roshone whispers to Alaxia which names not to read. He may not like Lirin, but the man saved his son, and Roshone will repay the debt.

Tien remains in Hearthstone, and Kaladin goes to Kharbranth to study medicine. He learns quickly, because there are never enough surgeons these days. It’s not long before he’s sent to complete his apprenticeship on the Shattered Plains, in Dalinar Kholin’s camp.

He comes to like the quiet prince, who regularly brings his brother down with assorted bruises from duelling. Kaladin smiles, and thinks of how Tien always took care of him, too.

On the day of the fateful battle at the Tower, Adolin comes back with more than bruises. Dalinar doesn’t come back at all. Kaladin works through the night, fighting to keep Adolin alive as Renarin watches over his shoulder, his little box hardly more than a blur in white-knuckled fingers.

It’s nearly sunrise when Adolin d—

_No. Go back._

_*_

Szeth son-son-Vallano, Truthless of Shinovar, feels his oathstone drop from numb fingers as he sees what cannot be seen, what cannot _be_. The king’s daughter, drawing in Stormlight.

Truthless, they had named him. But it was they who had lied. With a wordless scream, Szeth runs.

Gavilar survives, and the alliance with the Parshendi holds, for now. He and his brother continue in their campaigns, and Gavilar continues with his secrets. The Parshendi, desperate, search for a form that will save them. And there is no one on the Shattered Plains to watch as the storm approaches, and—

_No. Go back._

_*_

Taravangian weighs his options, and makes a different choice. He never visits the Nightwatcher, the Diagram remains unwritten, hundreds of lives are spared.

Beneath the bells of Kharbranth, the dying speak strange words with no one to hear, no one to listen, no one to understand. The Desolation is coming, and—

_No. Go back._

_*_

Shallan’s family is whole, and happy. Her mother sings her a lullaby, and sends for tutors from all over Jah Keved. Her father is stern but smiling as she draws his portrait. She keeps the rest a secret, hides her talents and perfects the lie.

Her mother is alive, and Helaran stays, and on a battlefield far away, a young spearman never faces a Shardbearer, and keeps his squad alive, and is promoted to the Shattered Plains, where he serves under Sadeas.

The day of the battle at the Tower, Kaladin disobeys orders for the first and only time. He and his men do not retreat, and against all odds cut a way through to Dalinar and his falling army.

But there is no one to inspire Bridge Four to remain behind—

_No. Go back._

_*_

Back to Gavilar’s first campaign. No. Back further, to wars now forgotten. No. Back further, to the Radiants, and the breaking of their bonds. No. Back further.

_Go back._

_*_

Kalak plants his sword and walks away. Taln died for them all. He will take their punishment. Kalak only looks back once, at the circle of swords. He doesn’t see the tired figure limping towards them.

Talenel didn’t die. _I actually survived this time._ This once, none of them died. He drags himself to the gathering point, shoulders slumped, each step slower than the last. He tells himself it is just fatigue. He tells himself he does not fear what is waiting, the return to the place of nightmares.

And then he sees the blades, nine of them, planted in the ground and falls to his knees, strength abandoning him.

They are gone. All of them.

_They thought you were dead_. He tries to banish the thought, but staring at the circle of blades, a circle without a space left for his, he cannot help but take it for truth. _They were going to leave you_ there _. Alone._

With a wordless roar, Taln throws himself into the centre of the circle, driving his blade into the hard stone. He steps back, staring at it as it quivers, the almost musical ring of blade on rock fading to a distant echo. For a moment, his hand shakes, and he almost reaches out to take it. But then his hands clench into fists and he wrenches himself away. They left him. Betrayed him. He owes them nothing.

This time, he lives. This time, they all live.

And Odium smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on Tumblr ages ago, and I never got around to posting it here.


End file.
